Mission Soul Society!
by animesis
Summary: <html><head></head>Sudden increase in hollows causes the soul society to ask for help from the ninjas.The leaf are 12 in soul society!Fun,excitement and adventure awaits both,the Shinigami soul society & Karakura  as well as our Ninja.Summary tells nothing, read to find out</html>
1. Call from the soul society

**This is my first fanfiction, so please, everyone...forgive my unprofessional way. Please review and give me advices everyone ! :)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer - I own neither Bleach nor Naruto<p>

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny day as Naruto walked alone in the streets of Konoha."Kakashi sensei is out on a mission with Pervy sage and Sakura-Chan said that she wanted to do some <em>useful<em> talking with Ino" Naruto thought as he sighed. "Damn it, I have to train but I can't do it without Kakashi sensei"Naruto was left alone and was just wondering of what to do when someone dashed into him and both Naruto and that person fell on the ground.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he got up. "Sorry Naruto" said Lee as he also got up "But you must always be aware for the sake of youth"._ Lee was as bright as always._

"Yeah whatever" said Naruto, he never did get what Lee meant when he said _for the sake of youth_. "Where are you off to anyways? You look excited"."Huh...You didn't know?" Lee asked surprised. "Lady Hokage selected few teams and said that we had to gather today at the main gate"

"So your team was selected?" Naruto asked wondering why no one had told him about this earlier."Yeah" said Lee "But I thought your team was selected too because Sakura-chan and Sai were talking about this to Yamato-san".

"Humph..." Naruto wondered what was going on. It was not like Tsunade would leave him out when his team was concerned.

"Come with me" said Lee interrupting Naruto's train of thoughts. "It doesn't look like a secret kind of mission if you ask me and if your team is in it then..."."Sure" said Naruto now eager as to what was going and Sai, both were Naruto's team mates and Yamato was their captain. They always went on missions together, Naruto couldn't think of any reason as to why they had kept this secret from him.

"NEJI!" Naruto heard Lee shout as they reached the main gates. He saw that there were 3 teams waiting there. They were with Naruto in his academy years, except Lee's team who were a year older. The Hyuga turned towards them and Naruto saw that Tenten was also present beside him. He and Lee joined them."Isn't Gai-sensei here?" as he could not see any teacher there.

"Well no" said Tenten "None of the sensei's are coming though Kakashi-sensei might join us later."

"You are all going alone on this S-ranked mission?" Naruto asked as Kiba approached. "Does this look like alone to you?" Kiba said pointing to the group behind him as Neji wondered if it really was an S-rank mission, everyone seemed _too_ relaxed to him. "I mean that you are all just Chunins-" Naruto said

"You are forgetting Neji Naruto" Lee said as everyone sighed at Naruto."Right" said Shikamaru "Neji is the captain for this mission"

"I wonder what will be the mission" said Shino suddenly from behind Naruto making him jump. "4 teams are in it together"."Yeah..." said Ino "I have a idea it is going to be fun though"

"Yup" Tenten nodded.

"It looks like it will take a lot of days" Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag..."

"Thank god I came prepared!" Chouji said and everyone turned towards him "I have brought plenty of chips with me including the special spinach-"

"Quit it Chouji" Ino glared at him.

"Um...Naruto-kun..." Naruto turned to see Hinata looking at him "Where is Sakura-chan and Sai-san? Hokage-sama will not be happy if she came and didn't find them here"

"Great!" Naruto thought, so his team was in it alright and that also without his knowledge.

"We're here!" everyone turned to see that the cheerful voice was of Sakura as she and Sai approached them. Her face quickly dropped as she saw Naruto with them.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Naruto shouted at them. "Why didn't you tell me that we had to go on a mission?"

"You see Narut-" Sakura started but Kiba interrupted her.

"They didn't tell you?" Kiba was shocked

"But Hokage-sama specifically gave Sakura-chan the job of telling it to you" Hinata said.

"Sakura..." Ino turned towards her and Sakura's head dropped.

"Well... "She said "I thought it was best to leave you out of this mission Naruto"

Everyone was shocked, what leave him out? Why? They had no idea.

"I see" said Neji and everyone turned to him instead. "But you can't be the one to decide that Sakura"

"We asked Hokage-sama" said Sai at once. "But it's all useless now that Naruto is here" said Shikamaru.

"But why?" Naruto said. He didn't like being left out like that.

"This mission causes threat to you as you have the Kyuubi inside of you" Neji said simply.

"What?" said Tenten and Lee together.

"Yeah" said Shikamaru "Where we are going now exposes all our _spiritual pressure_ and as the Kyuubi has high spiritual pressure when it all is exposed..."

"It threatens to harm you" Sai finished.

"But how do you know about it?" Ino demanded "Except Neji and Shikamaru no one of us were told anything"

"Tsunade-sama called us and Yamato-taicho to ask if taking you was right" Sakura said.

"If Tsunade-sama has approved then I see no harm in leaving him out" Neji said closing his eyes.

"Wait wait wait" Naruto said "You all are going so I want to go too" Naruto knew this was a lame excuse but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I can understand how you feel Naruto" Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Lee, who had also closed his eyes and was nodding to sympathize with Naruto "I can see the power of youth blazing within you"

"Well..." Naruto was serious but it all seemed to have disappeared with Lee's pitiful glances. "Thank you"

"That's it then" Kiba said smiling at Naruto "It is a top secret S-ranked mission so we don't want you eavesdropping"."I am coming!" Naruto said "I with talk with Granny Tsunade when she comes"

"Looks like you won't have to wait then" Everyone turned to see the Hokage of the leaf with her assistant, Shizune coming towards them."Tsunade-sama" Sakura said as Tsunade joined them

"I want to go too" Naruto said at once turning towards sighed "I knew you would say that" she looked at Naruto and saw determination in the boy's eyes.

"Well..." she said "You know the threat you will take right?" Naruto nodded "If that's what you want then will you take responsibility?"."I will" Naruto said "The Kyuubi won't control me. I will take charge of my own life and will not allow him to mingle with it."

"Then you will go with them" Tsunade said simply.

"But Tsunade-sama" said Sakura "Yamato-taicho isn't coming with us so we won't be able to control the Kyuubi if it comes out"."He will not" Naruto said and one look at him told her that he was not going to back down.

"I'll tell you about the mission then" Shizune said and everyone turned towards her."You all will be going to a place named seiteri. Where death gods live"

It took a lot of time as Shizune and Tsunade explained them all about death gods, their zampakuto, hallows, seiteri, gotei 13 etc., how the death gods cleansed the hollows with their sword, Zampakuto, how humans couldn't see both the death gods and the hollows, and how they were attracted by strong spirit.

So we have to go to the soul society" said Tenten finally convinced that Tsunade was not joking."We have to help them kill the hollows?" Neji raised his eyebrow. The whole concept of _helping_ the _death gods _looked a bit...wrong to him.

"How come you know about all of this?" Kiba asked their Hokage "I mean, wasn't this supposed to be a secret?"

"The lieutenant of 6th and 10th division arrived here a few days ago explaining everything to me. There had been a sudden increase in the hollow number recently and so they wanted us _Shinobi_ to help them out."I see..." said Shikamaru."_Even the afterlife was not so easy then_" thought Kiba.

"All right then!" shouted Naruto "If the death gods need our help then there is no point in lingering here anymore, let's get going"."Yeah!" Only Lee seemed excited other than Naruto, others were still fitting everything in their minds.

"They should be here anytime" said Tsunade "They will open the gate to soul society and take you with them"."Oh..." everyone gathered, they had not thought of how they would be going there."A word with you Neji" Tsunade said and walked a bit away, Neji followed.

"This is going to be exciting" Naruto said firing up."Shut up..." said Shikamaru "This is just another nuisance".

"What's this?" Sai said and everyone turned to where he was pointing. They saw bright light shining there and round doors opening."They're here" Tsunade said as she and Neji joined them."Soul society..." said Sakura and wondered what awaited them there.

"Hey everyone!" came a cheerful voice as a blond lady came out. "I am Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of squad 10; I'll be looking forward to having fun with you"."Shouldn't you say _working_" came a voice as a white haired boy came out with a frown on his face.

"Come on taicho" said Rangiku turning towards her captain "Don't be like that from the start".Wait a sec... Taicho... that kid was a _captain?_

"You are a captain?" Shino asked speaking what all of them had in their nodded and said "I am Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of 10th division"."Unbelievable..." Kiba muttered under his breath. He once again began to doubt if Tsunade was pulling a gag on him.

"I see that you are all assembled here" came a voice and everyone saw that it was of a black haired man who came out of the door just behind Hitsugaya, he also wore the same coat as of the young captain. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th squad". Saying this he cleared their doubts.

"And I am Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of 6th squad, pleased to meet you" A red haired man followed his captain out of the door of soul society.

"We captains ourselves have come here to show the appreciation of soul society" Kuchiki told them as they all looked puzzled. Little did he know that all of them except Shikamaru looked puzzled because they were becoming more and more sure that this was all a joke, things were going too fast there.

"We really appreciate you working with us" Toushiro said and then looking over at Tsunade added "the captain general gives his apologies for taking out your people for a long time."

"It is not any trouble" Tsunade said "This is for the better of the world"."We shall head off then" said Kuchiki and turned towards the door."Follow us everyone" said Renji as they just started wondering what they should do.

"Wait just a minute!" Naruto shouted and everyone turned towards him. Renji, Kuchiki and Hitsugaya looked shocked and Rangiku...happy? Leaf Nin were by now used to Naruto. Tenten was busy wondering why Rangiku looked so happy when Renji interrupted her thoughts. "What is it?" Renji asked in such a way that made Hinata think she was before her teammate Kiba.

"Spit it out Naruto" Neji said now impatient to go to the so called...soul society."What about our food?" Naruto burst out. "You are souls so you don't eat but how can we live if we don't eat Ramen?".Chouji was horrified, a little more than needed "How could I have not thought of it."

The captains and the lieutenants looked at him with stern eyes. "Food for you shall be arranged of course" Kuchiki said and turned away at the door once again. Naruto thought that he heard the word "disgrace..." but didn't bother, he would be happy as long as he got ramen.

"Let's get going then" said Hitsugaya and stood back to let them in behind the 6th squad.

"We'll go now" Neji told Tsunade as she nodded. Everyone took a last glance at their Hokage as they followed the 6th squad in the bright doors.

Shino, who was the last of their train, heard the 10th squad captain thank Tsunade again and promise her to take care of them before coming in behind his lieutenant who waved a cheerful hand at Tsunade.

All of them found themselves gazing at a world which looked pretty simple yet...magical.

"So this is..." everyone said in union "Soul society"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone and tell me what you want coming next.<strong>

** Next chapter is coming, I hope to update it soon. This is shippuden by the way... no doubt it is as it has Sai and Ymato still, for non-Naruto fans (I doubt there are any XD) **

**ps. If you want any pairings then reccomend it soon, I'll try to fit it ^^**


	2. The Ninja Arrive

**DISCLAIMER : I am not the owner of bleach and naruto.**

* * *

><p>The 1st chapter was from the ninja's view and this one is from the view of the soul society. Read and enjoy (hope I got all the characters right ^^")<p>

* * *

><p>"Any idea of what's happening?" asked Kira as he and Hisagi sat down together after the lieutenants' general meeting (with two lieutenants missing).<p>

"I've just heard that they've gone to the human world to bring some help" the other lieutenant replied simply.

"Bring help? Does that mean…" Kira didn't continue what he was going to say as Hisagi replied. "No, they're just going to allow some humans in here for a while."

"I see" Kira kept quiet for a while as Nanao, the lieutenant of the eight squad came to report them of the captain-lieutenant meeting that had been called out for suddenly. They both stood up, ready to go. While the three were on their way, Kira asked Nanao what it was about and she just replied that it was about the '_help_ _brought from the human world_.'

At the meeting, almost everyone was present except the captains and lieutenants of the sixth and the tenth squad. Captain-commander Yamamoto stepped forward from his usual place between the two rows, which were now lengthened a little, and spoke up.

"As you all have been reported, the quantity of hollows has increased in the past few weeks. We have sought help from the so-called _ninja_ from the human world because even if their spiritual pressure is not so especially large, they seem to have excellent control over it which may help us till the quantity goes down to normal again." the captains nodded in agreement though the lieutenants did not seem that satisfied.

"Captains and lieutenants from squads 6th and 10th have themselves gone to receive what they called 'teams' of certain ninja. They should arrive soon."

The door opened as two captains, squad sixth and tenth walked in shortly followed by a bunch of kids, one whom was riding on a human-sized dog, and their respected lieutenants. The captains paid their greetings to the captain-commander and nodded their heads softly in respect to the other captains; the others returned their respect by doing the same. Then they returned to their respected positions in the lines. From the crowd, a tall white-eyed boy stepped in front. He was wearing a white outfit. "I'm Neji Hyuga from the hidden leaf and am the leader to this mission." He said. The captain-commander nodded for him to continue. "We here are four teams put together making a total of 12 members of the hidden leaf at your service." He bowed his head to…um…all the members of goite 13 present there?

Captain-commander Yamamoto had actually liked what Tsunade had chosen for being the leader. Soifon rather liked him too, him being very polite and respectful of the captains. As expected, Unohana was interested in Neji, thinking that he would be help to the mission. Byakuya had to have a talk with him, Neji, later to inform him about the mission, so he decided to leave the impression making till then. . Kyoraku was smiling to himself; he liked to think that the youngsters these days were so well mannered. Hitsugaya had already talked to Tsunade about this and so, had an idea what Neji was like. Kenpachi wanted nothing but a worthy opponent to fight and had a frown on his face. He could feel no special spiritual pressure from this guy. Mayuri was thinking of how to get Neji later for _some research, 'just a little bit.' _Ukitake was happy to have more company once in a while.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere:<p>

"How much more time?" asked a man dressed in black with his face barely showing. There were 5 people (2 men and 1 woman and 2 kids) in front of him, all facing him.

"Patience master" said the girl; she had black hair of waist length. "It will be time soon"

"That's what you've been saying for the past one week" said their _master_ in irritation. He was feeling _bad _and why shouldn't he? After all they had promised him to give him _that _soon and yet it had been a lot of time, they had merely been gathering the negative energy from the hollows and still it was not enough. How much _more?_ How long did he have to wait?_ How long were they going to test his patience? _But he had to control his emotions, he let lose then,_ he_ would awaken and no one wanted that, not even himself.

"Don't say anything Chiyo" said a white haired lady placing her hand on Chiyo's shoulder. "But mom…" the girl began deciding that she wanted to argue with their _master_. She at once fell silent on looking at the face of her _mom_.

"You are dismissed" said their _master _fearing that if they made him angry more _he _would awaken…

All 6 bowed to him and departed. "Good job in controlling her Maruko" said the guy with almost long black hair which hung over his shoulders. He had a bored expression on his face.

"No wonder she did right, Seigi" said a man with black hair too as he came beside Seigi "If master had gotten angrier then the chances of_ him_ awakening would have increased."

"What do you mean Mao-san?" said a very little boy with white hair and white green eyes. "What are you talking about Mother?" he tucked at Maruko's dress, looking up at her with innocent little eyes.

"Don't worry" said Maruko "It is nothing for you to worry about. Sis and I will handle it".

"But…" the boy didn't know what they were going to _handle". _"You heard mom, Sachiyo" said Chiyo sternly "Just let it be, will you?"

"Right…" said Sachiyo a bit reluctantly.

"I don't know which is worse, master or _he!"_ said Chiyo bitterly. "Think before you say!" said Mao "_He _is a lots worse than the master"

* * *

><p>"Hey Neji, are you going to take all the credit yourselves?" a cheerful blonde said steeping ahead and deciding that it was time for the real <em>leader<em> to take charge.

"Naruto…" two of the kids, a pink-haired girl and a black haired boy, sighed under their breath as all the people's smiles turned to frowns.

"Alright" Neji said, not wanting to argue with Naruto in front of all the soul society's people. "We will all introduce ourselves to you"

"I am Naruto" Naruto said at once "member of team 7 and the strongest too" he said, smiling to himself.

"That's going too far you idiot!" the pink-haired spoke up as she hit him on the head with punch and had her usual monstrous look. Naruto decided to keep quiet for his life's sake and stepped aside. Sakura turned to gotei 13.

"I am Sakura Haruno from team 7." She smiled weakly "and please forgive the rudeness." Everyone nodded as she stepped back to give the black haired from before some space. "I'm Sai, glad to meet you all, I would love to be friends with you and know more about you." He gave his signature smile which reminded the gotei 13 of Gin Ichimaru. Sakura meanwhile sighed, Sai's books were having a negative effect, and he was _overfriendly_ in _un-needed_ places.

"I am Aburame Shino" Gotei 13 guessed that it was a boy from his voice, he was all covered and his voice was grim, Hitsugaya wondered if it was the effect of his mouth being covered, "From team 8". A raven-haired girl who was also wearing a jacket stepped in front. She talked in a rather sweet voice, "I'm Hinata Hyuga from team 8" she said. It seemed to Kyoraku that they were all from some cold place, maybe ARCTIC? "Don't take the stage yourselves" the boy sitting on a dog smirked at them "I am Kiba from their team 8 too" Everyone looked at him; he had a strange resemblance to their 6th squad lieutenant which made Renji frown.

"I'm Shikamaru, well, you can call me just Shika, I know saying my full name is a drag…." A spiky haired boy said in a bored tone. "Don't give away your personality so fast Shikamaru" a blonde scolded him quietly as the gotei 13 wondered if they were the right people.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and I hope you have no problem with my being so _over_ beautiful" she said giving them a wink which confirmed their doubts. _She definitely wasn't alright._

_These people …_Shino thought that they just making _his_ impression go down. But Sakura had other more _important _things on her mind "_Damn Ino…Why didn't I come up with that!"_

"I am Chouji Akimichi from Shikamaru's and Ino's team" The fat guy among them said happily.

"I am Rock Lee!" An over excited guy who was almost on fire said dashing in front "I am in the same team as Neji, Team Gai" he mentioned his sensei's name with pride. The Gotei 13 turned towards Neji, thunderstruck as Neji covered his face in exasperation.

"We promise we will be of great help and won't make you regret choosing us" Strangely they were wondering the same thing. Anyways, he didn't seem to have finished yet. "We will serve you with the power of youth!" His eyes suddenly started blazing. _Youth…? _All the captains were now sure that these people were wrong for the job.

Among the lieutenants only Rangiku seemed to be _overjoyed _at their choice "I am sure Taicho didn't chose them" She smirked. No way would Hitsugaya have chosen such…_people._ Meanwhile Hisagi and Isane were busy finding out the meaning behind _power of youth_; both of them were convinced that it had some _hidden_ meaning. Yachiru was silently making a note to spend as much time with Kiba and Sakura as possible "Doggy and Pinky!" she said out aloud interrupting Lee's continuous babbles about serving them _perfectly._

"Wha-" said Kiba as he and Sakura both turned to their new pet names. Sakura was pale eyed as Kiba shouted out "Say that again you little-"

"Kiba!" Neji's hand flew up at once telling Kiba to keep quite. Kiba obeyed but his frown still remained "_When Neji is not here, I will-"_

"So as I was saying" Lee had no thought of stopping. "If we all combine our will-"

"I am Tenten" said Tenten pushing Lee's body with her hand on his head. "I am in Lee's and Neji's team" she said smiling at the gotei 13.

"I am Neji Hyuga of team Gai" Neji said "we will do the best we can in helping you"

Yamamoto nodded at them "I am **Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto**, general commander as well as the captain of squad 1"

"I am from squad 10, I'm a lieutenant" said Rangiku who was stimulated by the ninjas, she probably thought it was time for their introductions. "Yachiru from 11th squad is happy!" Yachiru said brightly looking particularly at Kiba and Sakura receiving a scowl from them both.

"I'm Nemu Kurotsuchi, lieutenant of squad 12" said a… robot-looking girl, according to Naruto.

"I'm Hisagi, lieutenant of squad 9"

"I'm Nanao, lieutenant of squad 8"

"Abarai Renji! Lieutenant for squad 6" he stated, though it looked more like he was telling it to Kiba.

"I am Isa-" a silver haired girl said but Kuchiki interrupted her "Kuchiki Byakuya, you know me" he said it as though they knew him from childhood.

"I am Unohana" said a lady smiling sweetly "Captain of 4th squad. I'm pleased to meet you"

"I'm Ukitake, the captain of 13th squad" said a man with long silver hair "I'll be looking forward to working with you"

"Me too" said another man from beside Ukitake, he had a pink coat over his shoulders, "I'm Kyoraku, the captain of 8th squad"

"Soi Fon" said a girl who looked of their age to Tenten "Captain of 2nd squad and of the special corpse."

Seeing that no one was saying anything, Neji assumed that the introductions were over though some of them were still left. '_They are probably too bored to introduce'. _Shika thought.

"So," saying, Neji turned to the captain-commander. "If we all are over with the introductions," he paused to see if anyone was left but it seemed that everyone had finished saying what they wanted to. So he continued, "I'd like to ask you to fill us in about our mission so we can get started." Lee nodded in agreement while Naruto looked like he was going to say something but Yamamoto interrupted him.

"I think it would be too rude of us to ask our guests to work on their first day here." Neji was not sure but he thought that he saw the worn out lips of the old man curl in some attempt of smiling. He thought smiling back would be good thing and so, smiled. The captain-commander continued, "so, I request you get to know people here in this day better, so you would be able to work with them better." He then nodded towards Byakuya and he nodded back.

Byakuya then turned towards the ninja and said "If you would please follow me…" he started walking towards the door. Neji nodded towards the gotei 13, (missing 1 member now) and joined the others who were now following Byakuya. Suddenly Chouji said "Have you prepared any chips for me yet? I'm feeling hungry."

"Chi- what?" he said, and then shook his head in surrender. "The food will be supplied soon. This is where you will stay for the night." He said when they reached a small house with three rooms. "I'll take my leave" Byakuya nodded at Neji and then departed…_silently._

Unknown to them, our ninja were being followed. She had escaped right after the captain-commander had dismissed the meeting after giving the captains some usual instructions. As Byakuya left them, outside the door, wondering to themselves what to do next, a little pink-haired girl, slowly and unnoticeably, crept up the back of the dog-owner. He panicked at the familiar smell and tried to push her off, but she had experienced enough of this and this was not enough for making her get off. "Play with me, doggy" she said in a playful, yet stern voice. Kiba's insides were burning with anger, being as short-tempered as he was, but he instead thought to seek the leader for help. He simply looked at Neji with helpless eyes.

"Lieutenant Yachiru" the Hyuga said and everyone else (except Kiba) wondered how he had remembered her name. "I would ask you to-" Yachiru didn't take her eyes off Kiba even for a while. "-Please let my teammate rest and follow the orders of your captain-command-"

"Play with me, I said" Yachiru repeated, looking at Kiba with ferocious eyes, making him immediately mumble "y-yes..." On the other hand, Sakura felt a bit relieved as she- "Pinky is boring, so I'll be just you this time." Yachiru was heard instructing Kiba with her sweet voice and gleeful expression back.

"Wait till I get my hands on you, CHA!" inner Sakura screamed, the outer one just smiled weakly only to get a tongue out teasing from Yachiru. "Wait till we are alone" Sakura thought, to rid herself of the angry thoughts that were popping up.

"Well, well, get away with Kiba already, I don't want fuss in front of _my_ house." Hands folded behind his head, Naruto entered the house.

"Naruto you-" Kiba started, "_Your WHAT?" _Ino shouted after Naruto and entered the room. "Don't you dare going near the girls' room Naruto!" shouted Tenten as she too, followed the other two into the house.

"Naruto-kun..."Hinata said as she too entered the room as if to defend Naruto once she was there.

"When you think your friend is acting weird," Sai read his book "then follow him and find out what is troubling him." Sai looked up from the book he was reading, following the 4 inside the house, and thought "though this is normal for Naruto, but..."

"Why me?" Kiba struggled as Yachiru had already begun her _playing_ by pulling Kiba's hair. '_It is because he is getting angry or helpless which is the exact reaction she wants, which she would not get from Sakura, who only smiles at her.' _Neji and Shikamaru figured out. Neji smiled to himself, thinking how Kiba was caught, while on the other hand, Shikamaru's frown deepened thinking "_it's such a drag…_"

"Keep it up Kiba!" Lee exclaimed as Neji thought "and I was wondering that how he was quiet all the time." "The way the power of youth" Lee continued "bursts within you, you can lay a good example in front of all the youngsters here."

"Don't talk as if you're an old man" Kiba shouted with white eyes.

"Well" Shino said, he thought this was the time he made his way away from these people, who were continuously bringing shame to his pride and declining his impression on the gotei 13. "I guess I'll just go on a walk."

"Bring some food along with you if you can." Chouji said turning his back towards them and entering the house. "You just ate before leaving, you know" came Ino's irritated voice from inside. Shino decided to ignore this _small _interruption.

Neji nodded towards him and turned towards the house with Lee and Shikamaru. Sakura gave her smile to Kiba (and probably to Yachiru too) "Have fun" she mocked and also entered the house, closing the door on the scowling Kiba's face. She entered just to see a sight which almost sent her temper off its limit. "What Are You People Doing Here?" she exclaimed with dragon teeth and white eyes, pointing everywhere in the room, wherever she could find a lieutenant from before. Renji, who was now dressed in his daily clothes (not Shinigami), said "we just came to pay you a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>This got a little long it seems. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed it ^^. In the next chapter Ichigo will come in action ;). This chapter was basically an idea of fun.<strong>


	3. To The Karakura Town!

**here is the third chapter. I was on a holiday, and i know i took a lot, lot, lot time, but it's finally here. So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : i do not own Naruto, nor Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Aito wasn't here today as well." said Mao "The master was really angry today and will be even more if he is not there next time as well."<p>

"Old man said that he had very important work." Said Sachyo

"He doesn't have any work." Said Maruko "he just doesn't like the things we do so he avoids the meetings."

"And you don't need to be so fond of him, Sachyo" said Chiyo "he plays you around." Sachyo wanted to argue because he knew that Aito was not that kind of man but he kept quiet as he was afraid of the outcome of his speaking.

"Whatever, I'll just have to inform him of the risk of _'he´_ coming out if he doesn't come next time."

"You're right." said Mao "let's proceed to our next target. Which place is it this time?"

"We're targeting the most important one," replied Maruko "the Karakura town"

* * *

><p>The hollow screeched in pain and vanished as the orange-haired shinigami cleansed it. "You guys just keep on coming." He said as his substitute shinigami badge started ringing on detecting another hollow nearby. He fled to that place, but saw it getting cleansed before he could reach it.<p>

A raven haired shinigami set foot on the ground and looked up at Ichigo.

"You are supposed to be cleansing hollows but now I see that you're slacking off at your work." She scolded him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo regaining his usual expression. "Weren't you supposed to be back in soul society?"

"I was sent here to inform you." Rukia replied, and didn't bother to continue explanation even though Ichigo gave her a confused expression.

"Inform me about what?" asked Ichigo and she continued.

"As you may have noticed, there has been a sudden increase in the number of hollows." Ichigo nodded and Rukia continued. "So, the soul society has asked help from humans who call themselves _'ninjas'_ to cleanse the hollows till their number decreases."

"And?" asked Ichigo as he could see nothing that was concerned to him in the explanation.

"And so the soul society thought that you should be informed as they think they might need your help anytime." She turned away from him "though I think it would be better if you don't help." She smirked.

There was another hollow signal and the hollow informer now started screeching as it had never before.

"What's-?" Ichigo was interrupted as they felt a sharp crack in the sky and vast energy from within it. "Could this be-?"

* * *

><p>"What is the needed amount?" asked Maruko simply and Seigo replied "the population's high so we'll need about one whole group of summoned hollows and tell Sachyo to create 3 specialized ones for now."<p>

"You heard him, Sachyo" Maruko commanded and the boy nodded earnestly. They had come to the mid world where a whole lot of negative energy was available and so he wouldn't have any problem in summoning hollows, but he'd still get tired to create 3.

"Hurry up!" shouted Chiyo "you know the door to the living world is already open."

"Okay." Said Sachyo and started.

* * *

><p>"Sir, there are reports of intense amount of spiritual pressure and sudden attack of a group of hollows from the Karakura town." reported Ukitake. "The reports are from Kuchiki Rukia from my squad."<p>

"Please explain the ninja briefly of what they have to do and send them to the living world." ordered the captain-commander.

"But they are unaware-" started Ukitake but was interrupted. "This is merely a test for them." Captain-commander said and Ukitake nodded.

Elsewhere, the lieutenants had decided to visit their guests and so were all over their house, looking more like they had come out of their curiosity.

Naruto entered the room he found better suited to himself.

"Naruto!" shouted Ino as she entered the room after him, closely followed by tenten "get out! This is the girls' room." Then she noticed that the presence of two other people in the room who seemed hurried after they saw the three of them came. One was the lieutenant of 9th squad as far as they could remember.

_"He's so cool." Tenten thought "exactly my type!" she decided._ The other was lieutenant of 3th squad.

"We're sorry." said Hisagi at once. "We didn't know this was the girl's room." Tenten was going to say that it was okay but Ino spoke up first.

"Okay, no problem" and looked at Naruto who had now gone and settled in one of the beds. "He looks like he has no intension of going" Ino said and tenten walked up to Naruto just before Hinata entered the room and Hisagi and Kira decided to leave even though they wanted to wait and see what happens to Naruto .

Outside, the scene was even more humorous. Renji was sitting on the sofa as though it was his own, eating the chips he had seen on the table. Ikkaku was checking out a bottle he saw in one of the bags. _"What is this?"_ he thought as Shika spotted Renji.

"Don't," he told him. "Or Chouji won't forget this." But Renji didn't think it was that important and continued. "Your choice" Shika said, and went over to where Neji and Yumichika were. They didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"You sure are an eligible leader, a little good-looking and all but," Yumichika was saying "definitely no comparison to me!" he added proudly. Neji sure was pissed off but straightened up saying, "I don't care about looks, its ability that matters."

"Hey, don't touch that." Said Sakura noticing Ikkaku, but it was too late. The ink inside all came pouring down and formed natural ropes, as Ikkaku jumped to his feet shouting, "Snakes appeared!"

"Hey, where is Naruto?" lee was looking for Naruto desperately. "He had promised me to train with me later."

"I never said that!" said Naruto as he was thrown out of the room, arriving together with Hisagi and Kira. "Oh, I thought that you'd come out if I challenge you."

"Hey, has anyone seen Neji?" asked Tenten as she followed Naruto outside.

"He was here just a second ago." said Sai "I don't know where he disappeared to. And why do I see my ink lying all over the room?" he said with a sweet smile that made Ikkaku sure that he was pissed.

"Everyone!" they heard Neji's voice and turned to see him enter the room closely followed by the 8th squad lieutenant, Nanao. "There's a call from the society saying we have to go to the living world. There was a sudden appearance of a group of hollows and we will be told how to defeat them on our way. So hurry up."

Tenten commented, "Don't talk as if you are dead, mentioning the 'living world' " and Lee said "Finally, A real challenge." "Why so quickly…?"Shika thought as Neji spoke up once more "lee, Hinata, go and call Kiba and Shino back. Be near the gate in 2 minutes. "Roger!" said Lee and Hinata together and departed, the others as well as Neji followed Nanao.

* * *

><p>All the ninjas were assembled in front of the gates in a couple of minutes. Ukitake, Kyoraku and Nanao were also present with a couple of lower rank Shinigami from the 13th squad. "You have to destroy the hollows in a way that they seem to be dead and vanish." Explained Ukitake and them added, "That's all the information I was allowed to give you."<p>

"Thank you for your help." Said Neji and turned to face the door. "We'll be leaving then."

"This is your first time so I was told not to pass you through the precipice world. So I have arranged you to enter through the way the hell butterfly create."

"Thank you for your co-operation." Neji replied. "So now…"

* * *

><p>The door opened before their eyes and the 6 people entered. "Sachyo." Called Maruko as the boy came in front and commanded the dark energy he felt to move forward.<p>

"Good thing you came in time, Aito." Said Mao "we had been given orders not to go to the living world with even a single member missing."

"I know." Aito said simply.

A group of hollows that Sachyo had summoned moved forward and spread throughout the city. The three he had created remained beside him though. "Order them when the time comes." Seigo told him.

In the other part of the town, Ichigo and Rukia felt the sky tear and knew that a Garganta had been opened somewhere. The hollow-signal went crazy as the two shinigami felt a sudden increase in negative spiritual pressure.

"Are they coming in through the Garganta?" Rukia remarked.

"I don't think so." replied Ichigo and dashed towards the area where he sensed dense spiritual pressure. There was another shockwave and as Ichigo faced a hollow, he saw another door open above him. But this time it was the door from the Soul Society. Out came a number of people he had never seen before and nor were they Shinigami, Ichigo could not see any black Kimonos.

"Maybe they're-" Rukia started but stopped with the heaped landing of then ninjas.

"Is this that hollow thing that old man was talking about?" asked a fat guy. "Yes, there seem to be no other possible enemies." replied a sharp haired guy with thin eyes. His hairstyle resembled that of Renji's thought Ichigo.

"Who're you?" asked Ichigo. There were 11 of them. They all stood up and turned to face the one who questioned, so that everyone was in clear view.

"We're…" they said "_ninjas._"

"We're here to help" said Neji. "So please step aside and let us do the fighting for now."

"Let them be, Ichigo." Said Rukia before Ichigo could say anything. "They probably haven't been told anything in order to test them. Let's not interfere and step aside." Ichigo didn't say anything but did as she said. Neji nodded and looked in front, now concentrating on his opponent.

"Why do I think we have someone missing?" said Ino, pissed off and Sakura realized her missing teammate. "NARUTO!"

There he was, standing proudly on the top of the hollow. "Come back down here, quick!" called tenten but all he did was grin in reply.

"Is he a fool?" pressed Rukia but didn't take any action.

"What are you up to now?" said Neji as he could tell that Naruto had no intension of coming down. Meanwhile, Shika had started his train of thoughts and didn't say anything.

"Just wait and see what I have planned for this time." Naruto said.

"You didn't even know about anything about this not long ago." Kiba remarked.

Ignoring what the others had said, Naruto took out a shuriken and began concentrating all his chakra into the tip of the weapon. All he needed was a sharp wind chakra and this unknown enemy would be defeated. But before he could do anything, the hollow attacked the opponents in front of him and Naruto almost lost his balance, but he managed to hit the hollow's chest, just beside its hole.

"Hey, this monster has a hole in his heart!" he shouted surprised as what he said caught the others attention as well. Anyway, there was no time to think about it, as the hollow, hardly affected by Naruto's attack, caught the falling Naruto by the leg and raised a hand to punch him.

Sakura stepped in the battle now, running forward. She gathered her chakra in her fist and exploded it as she punched. This created an impact big enough to throw the hollow off its feet and Naruto got off.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." He said and he landed beside just said"You never listen."

Tenten ran forward and took out the windmill shuriken. She threw it at the hollow and cut off its arm. The hollow screeched out in pain. Neji looked at Shika to see if he was prepared yet. He had been thinking for a while, observing the hollow.

_"What I don't understand is the hole in the chest!" _Shika thought.

They felt a very heavy spiritual pressure behind their backs. The ninjas turned to see their new company. It was a boy dressed in white, holding a spiritual bow. Neji immediately turned his eyes into _byakugan_ to look deeper into this guy's spirit. Ishida noticed the observing eyes on him and looked at the group in front of him. But he didn't say anything, and was just about to shoot his arrow when a hand blocked his path.

Shika put his hand in front of the pointing arrow and said, "Please let us complete our mission." He looked at Neji and told him.

"I've figured out the hollow's weakness." Ishida lowered his bow and Ichigo and Rukia listened carefully. "All our attacks are pointed toward either its brain or heart. As Naruto said before, he had a hole in place of heart and so the only target becomes its head. And though it's normal to defend the head, the hollow keeps on sacrificing his other body parts in order to protect the front side of his head."Neji nodded, he had thought of this too.

"That means," Shika continued "_its mask!"_

"Got it." said Neji but before he could do anything, Naruto ran forward

. "All I have to do is blast off his mask right?" he asked looking back.

"That Naruto" Neji sighed.

"You're right." Shika replied. Naruto created a shadow clone and put out his right hand. The clone created a rasengan in his hands and burst out. Naruto jumped up, before the hollow, so that he was right in front of his face.

"Rasengan!" he shouted as the attack hit the hollow straight on its mask. The hollow started dissolving in the air as Naruto landed on the ground and grinned broadly,

"I did it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so guys, this was the third chapter, the fourth will be coming soon... so please review and let me know about your opinions! :)**


	4. Fight With The Holows

**Hey, here is the fourth chapter! I know it took a lot of time, but my exams are going on so...pls excuse me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**do i seriously have to write this before every chapter?**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto landed on the ground and grinned broadly, "I did it!"<em>

"Not you idiot, _we_ did it" corrected Sakura and Naruto smiled. "Okay," Shika turned to Ichigo and Rukia who had now been joined by Ishida. "what was that hole in his chest?" he came straight to the point.

"When a hollow's heart is carves out by the hole in their chests, the lost heart becomes it's mask." Rukia explained shortly and Shika nodded in understanding.

"Who carves out its heart?" asked Chouji puzzled.

"It…uh….gets carved out by itself when a soul becomes a hollow." Rukia replied but before anyone could say anything more, Ichigo's substitute soul reaper badge began to scream.

"Hey, your phone is ringing." Lee thought necessary to Inform Ichigo.

"There are more." Ichigo said ignoring Lee's comment. "Spread all over the town."

"Let's split up." Neji said without wasting a moment. "Ignoring them for long may put the lives of people in danger."

The ninja nodded and so did the Shinigami, confused but agreeing.

"I'll be going south." Ishida said at once.

"There are many of us so I'll send some to accompany you." Neji confirmed and Ishida left after nodding.

"I'll go check Yuzu and Karin." Ichigo said and Rukia nodded as he too, took off.

Rukia turned to the ninja and Shino spoke up "Why did he go to those two?"

"His sisters have a High spiritual pressure," Rukia explained, expecting them to understand that Yuzu and Karin were his 'sisters', which most did. "And Hollows are generally attracted to high pressure, so that area will-"

"Be most supposedly attacked." Shika completed and looked at Neji questioningly who nodded. "Ino, come with me." He said looking at his teammate who immediately started towards him while Neji Looked at Shino and Lee.

"Okay, got it." said Lee as he and Shino joined the team. "I'm going too." Naruto stated, without leaving any scope of disagreement. Team Shika departed as well, and now Neji divided the rest into two groups.

"Sakura, Chouji, Kiba and Hinata follow the glasses-guy south." Neji told them and they all left at once while Rukia chuckled at Ishida's commonly-used-pet-name. "We should go too." Neji said looking at his team, which consisted of Tenten, Sai and Rukia. And they left as well.

* * *

><p>"The energy is coming rapidly." Said Maruko as the team was in the living world, gathering energy from the hollows they had sent.<p>

"More hollows are being formed rapidly, and energy consumption has increased." Sachyo informed, as he could sense the happenings in the town. But he did not inform them about the other happenings that he noticed. _"Whatever happens now, it will be for the best"_ he remembered Aito saying. _'maybe this is what he meant by whatever' _he thought.

"Good going, at this rate, Master's plan will be accomplished." Mao said and laughed. "All the power will be ours!"

"I'm not actually sure that the master will actually give us anything once he attains the power." Chiyo said bitterly

"I've already told you not to speak about our master this way." Maruko scolded her while Chiyo simply frowned. She knew that none of them really liked or believed in the Master, they were just afraid.

"Whatever, just get it over with quickly." Seigo said, and everyone followed, by concentrating on the Karakura town. They had to get the hollows to eat as much souls as possible. They needed that Energy to satisfy their master's plan. And they didn't have enough time.

"If we don't finish this in time, "Seigo continued, "_He_ might awaken.

* * *

><p>"Hey, can you smell him?" Sakura asked Kiba as they followed the direction Ishida had taken.<p>

"Not yet.' Kiba replied, sniffing intensely.

"_Byakugan!_"Hinata said as her eyes turned to byakugan, and she could see up ahead. "I can see two hollows on the right and more where we are headed." She told them.

"Let's split up," Sakura said and the rest nodded.

"I and Hinata will go right and you follow the spirit-user." Kiba said as he received a nod from Sakura and Chouji and left with Hinata. Before leaving, Kiba added "he's up ahead, I can smell him now."

"Looks like he has stopped to fight hollows on the way." Chouji said after they had given Kiba a nod and the other two had disappeared.

"Then we'll have to give him a hand." Sakura replied.

* * *

><p>Ichigo reached his home to find Yuzu. She couldn't see him so there was no point in asking about his father and Karin.<p>

'_Dad will be safe.'_ He thought to himself making Karin his top priority. He left off to her football field where she usually hung out.

* * *

><p>"I'll look after that one, you fight these." Rukia told as they were confronted by a group of hollows and one just attacked them.<p>

"Okay" Sai simply said and took out his beast scroll.

"_Super beast imitation drawing!_" he said as he drew tigers on his scroll and immediately ink tigers jumped out. They attacked one of the hollows and it began to screech in pain. Then he ran forward while taking out some shuriken and then jumped up in the air and cleanly cut the hollow's mask.

Meanwhile, Rukia had finished off her hollow and now looked at how quickly the ninja had adapted to the fighting style.

"_And they do amazing techniques" _she thought. Next up was Tenten who had no problem in fighting her opponent hollow as well. She took out a scroll and threw it high up in the sly. Then she disappeared and appeared in the sky, at a place till where the scroll had opened. She put her hand on the scroll and a weapon appeared.

She shot it towards the hollow but her hollow was smart, he dodged it and turned to grin at Tenten.

Just when Rukia was starting to gain interest in the match, she was disturbed by a swift movement behind her back and turned to see Sai pushing the hollow's hand away.

"I don't think we have enough time to see each other." He said clearly pointing towards the other hollows present there.

"Thank you." Rukia said and cut off the mask of the hollow that had attacked her. Sai nodded and left to fight another one.

* * *

><p>"Hey, when are we going to reach?" Naruto asked, bored. They were running along the streets of the Karakira town, which were thankfully deserted.<p>

"Let's split up.' Lee stated. Shika was shocked but Naruto seemed to be agreeing. "Then I'll go this way." Shino said pointing to his left, as they could see some hollows there. Shika nodded and Naruto and Lee joined Shino.

"I hope the people are safe." Shika sighed.

* * *

><p>"Karin!" Ichigo shouted but it was no use. He couldn't see her anywhere and she wasn't even repling. "Where did she go?" he thought to himself.<p>

"Kurosaki-kun?" a soft voice was heard and Ichigo turned to see Orihime coming his way.

"Inoue." He said

"Are you looking for someone?" she asked pointing to his hands which were on his mouth a few moments ago. "Should I help?

"No, you just go back to apartment." He said worried that she might get attacked. She smiled at his worry and was going to turn back to return when she saw something behind him.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she shouted as he turned to see a hollow so close that it might almost be above him. He took Orihime and quickly ran. "It came so fast that I remember seeing it at a distance before I called out to you." Orihime told him and he understood why he hadn't sensed it. He kept her down and barely had time to turn when the hollow was there again.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo muttered as he raised his sword and was about to hit the mask when the hollow disappeared. Ichigo landed safely on the ground to see Orihime's back toward himself with her shield out.

"What? Did anything happen?" he asked but he didn't reply. She didn't want to tell him that the hollow had attacked, but he saw her arm bleeding and understood.

* * *

><p>"Are you done?" asked Kiba as he and Akamaru finished off a hollow and turned to see Hinata.<p>

"Almost done." She said "_eight trigrams, 32 palms." _she started off at her hollow and hit the 32 palms. The hollow fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Why did it go even though you didn't hit its mask?" asked Kiba, confused that Shika had been wrong. Hinata didn't reply, she was confused as well. "Kiba-kun" she said seeing a few hollows further away behind him.

"Let's go" he said following her gaze.

* * *

><p>Ishida threw a shower of arrows on the hollows in front of him and they disappeared. He turned to see another one coming and was about to dodge this one when a girl came between them and punched it away.<p>

Sakura turned and smiled at Ishida who muttered a thanks to her. He would have been able to defeat it himself, he just need to get away first!

Chouji landed on the ground and started near the hollow. The hollow got up on it's feet and laughed at Chouji who was walking towards him.

"What will you do, Fatso?" he asked not aware that he would regret saying that later.

Chouji immediately took in air and got enlarged. Ishida was watching eagerly even though he couldn't listen. Chouji bounced up in the air and had started rolling till he reached back on the ground. He rolled in one place for some time and when he had gotten up enough pace, moved forward.

He had such great speed and force that he hollow was thrown off its feet and when it fell down completely, Chouji stopped rolling and jumped up high in the sky. When the hollow opened its eyes, it could the fat boy coming down on its face and Chouji hit the mask so hard that the hollow disappeared..

Ishida moved his glasses in his usual style, and looked away deciding to concentrate on the hollows in front of him. they suddenly seemed less in number. _"The girl must have finished them off" _he thought to himself. But it still seemed wrong. He had been fighting this group for so long now, but they never ended.

He had seen a garganta open a while ago and there was a sudden increase in the regular hollows. Then when he had come at a place he could sense great spiritual pressure, he had found these ninja, Kurosaki and Kuchiki. And then It felt like there was a continuous back up for these hollows as they never seemed to end.

But now the hollow supply had been stopped somehow because they had decrease in number.

"I must look for the garganta" he thought to himself looking at the two ninja in front of him. "But it would be rude to simply leave the hollows up to them." So he decided to finish off the hollows here and then go searching for the garganta and it's opener. He took out his bow and again showered the hollows with spiritual arrows.

* * *

><p>Smiling broader than the hollow was, Tenten began to repeat summoning weapons and throwing them at the hollow with a very high speed.<p>

The grin was cleanly wiped off the hollow's face as down came a shower of big, sharp weapons, all perfectly aimed for his mask. Within the next few moments, the hollow had disappeared and Tenten was safely standing on the ground, looking for another opponent.

Neji had also started his fight now. He couldn't use his Hyuga techniques to fight an only-spirit creature, or to break it's mask. He had to do something else, but he didn't have time to think now. A hollow's hand came running down on Neji as he dodged it and flew up.

"_Air Palm!_" he shouted as the hollow was met with an incredible blow. The hollow blew off but disappeared. He turned to Rukia questioningly and didn't need to say anything.

"What you did would kill off the hollow." she said attracting the attention of Sai and Tenten as well.

"When you cut off a hollow's mask, burial is done and he goes to soul society. But when you attack the hollow's body with a high spiritual power, it vanishes and goes, to what they call heaven."

"But aren't hollows supposed to be killed." Tenten argued. "Why do we have to save them then?"

"Hollows are the bad spiritual forms. It is not said anywhere that a hollow will always be of souls which were bad a human. It is not in there control once they become a hollow."

The ninja seemed to understand now, but she proceeded. "a hollow is only cleansed when it his cut by a Zanpakuto, namely, a shinigami sword. But when anyone else cuts off its mask, it will proceed to the soul society to be cleansed by the Shinigami." She finished off and cut a hollow which had come to attack her.

* * *

><p>"The power suddenly seems to have decreased." said Mao suspiciously.<p>

"Are the hollows increasing or decreasing?" Maruko asked angrily

"Decreasing." Sachyo told her. Whatever he wanted to do, he ended up telling the truth, he absolutely couldn't lie to his mother.

"Then shouldn't we summon some more?" asked Chiyo surprised at the answer.

"I can't do that."Sachyo said. Of course he couldn't, he didn't have enough energy to just sense the whole town after summoning and even creating hollow, still he was standing somehow.

"No we can't" Seigo told her. "If he ends up before completing the process, we might have to pay highly."

"Yes." admitted Maruko "let's leave for now. We'll return when his energy is back."

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it"<em> Ichigo thought to himself. "I have to look for Karin as well." He looked around him but the hollow was nowhere to be found.

"I think you should go look for Karin-chan."Orihime said almost reading his mind. "I'll handle this hollow." And on seeing the disagreeing look on Ichigo 's face, added "that's the least I can do for you."

That was enough to give him will to fight. When a friend like Inoue had asked to fight for his spite, he could fight with full force. He closed his eyes and concentrated on sensing the hollow's reatsu. He found it standing still before himself, but before he could open his eyes, he felt another hollow reatsu following a familiar one.

"Karin!" he shouted opening his eyes, forgetting all about his own hollow. The hollow hit him hard and he fell to the ground.

Orihime turned to him and was beside him in an instant. But she turned round as she felt Ichigo's sister's reatsu behind. Before she could decide what to do next, the hollow was above her and was about to hit her, when Ichigo intervened.

Karin was running rapidly. She had felt this before, this kind of feeling, the feeling of being followed by a creature. Last time there had been Chad who had come and saved her from this thing. She couldn't see it clearly, and turned to see how far she could. She didn't understand what it was; it was neither a ghost nor a living thing.

The hollow was waiting for this chance, a chance for her to stop so that he could hit her.

Ichigo pushed off the hollow's hand he was blocking, and ran off toward his sister but the hollow stopped him in his tracks. Orihime intended to do the same but she knew it was fruitless as she couldn't reach in time. The hollow there brought down its arm upon Karin, she couldn't move.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted desperately. The hollow was about to hit Karin when she took a aback roll and escaped safely. The hollow was shocked, but so was Karin. The hollow brought it's hand down once more, but this time Karin jumped upside-down and kicked back the hollow's hand.

What was going on?

"_Shadow possession jutsu: successful!_"

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was chapter four. Hope you enjoyed and please Review! :)<strong>


	5. The Enemy Appears

**here is the 5th chapter guys. so sorry for the late update but i hardly got time to complete it.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Shadow possession jutsu: successful<em>"

Shika said getting up, as Karin too got up. He undid his jutsu as the hollow was down and Ino landed beside Karin. She took her hand and brought her over to Shika.

"Hey bleach!" Shika called out and Ichigo's face turned to his usual expression.

"You called?" he asked.

"Big brother?" Karin looked doubtfully to where Shika was shouting.

'I forgot that she can't see him' Shika thought, least bit bothered about this mistake.

"What about your sister?" he continued looking at Ichigo.

"Will you take her home?" Ichigo replied, knowing that it was impossible.

"Who is she?" Shika said looking at Inoue, feeling it unimportant to tell Ichigo that he didn't know his _'home'_

The hollow's attack came down forcefully on Ichigo, reminding him that he could not be distracted. Ichigo had no problem to block it and throw it off in the air.

"Let me tell you something," Ichigo said, grinning at the hollow, "I can truly fight, now."

The hollow disappeared but this time, so did Ichigo. Before vanishing, Ichigo looked at Shika trustfully and nodded towards Orihime. Shika sighed, looked at Ino and jumped towards Orihime.

"Um..." Orihime said seeing him land beside her. "What is your name?"

"Later." Shika said and picked her up. He went to the side of the road, followed quickly by Ino holding Karin. He kept Inoue aside.

"Stay aside for a moment, I'll give him a hand." Shika told Ino who nodded and came in front of the human girls.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter?" asked Seigo when suddenly Sachyo began to stagger a little.<p>

"The hollow….." Sachyo replied. "The hollow that I made is being defeated. The fight itself is taking a lot of energy."

"Who is it?" asked Chiyo immediately "I'll go fight them."

"Not so quickly Chiyo." Her mother scolded. "You have to-"

"It…it's a Shinigami." Sachyo interrupted his mother. They're fighting in the centre of the town."

"Let's g-" Chiyo started but was interrupted.

"I'll go" said Mao as Maruko nodded. Mao stepped down on the living world and left off for the place the fight was on.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Aito from the time we are in the living world." Chiyo said.

"He said he's going back to meet the master, he has some news for him." answered Seigo

"The master sure is going to blast on him. It's his mistake for being absent from the meeting for so long." Chiyo said.

"You cool down so quickly," Maruko commented

"It's because I'm sure now that Mao has gone, the shinigami will no longer be a bother."

* * *

><p>Ichigo saw the hollow vanish, but smiled and he vanished too. Shika reached the ground to find clashes between Zangetsu and the hollow.<p>

"Now I think it's time to end this." Ichigo smirked and got his sword to a ready position.

"I think so too." The hollow replied and came to a stop. Ichigo jumped up high in the sky and came down upon the hollow, but then the hollow dodged, landing on another part of the ground, only to be followed by Ichigo there.

"Don't think you can run away from me!" he shouted as he slashed the hollow by his sword, and the hollow disappeared in thin air.

"Hey bleach," Shika called as he approached Ichigo to get an Ichigo expression in return.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo "didn't I already tell you that I'll manage on my ow-"

There was a high spiritual pressure crash and Ichigo looked up, to from where the reiatsu could be sensed, while Shika looked at the girls. Ino nodded towards him and took away Orihime and Karin.

A man landed on the ground In front of the shinigami-ninja duo.

"Who're you?" asked Ichigo surprised as he was not a normal human, nor a ninja and nor a Shinigami.

"I am," the man replied "A mere soul."

* * *

><p>"Let's go then" said Seigo turning back, as the garganta opened up in the sky once again. "Mao will return after he had finished off his work here."<p>

"You're right." said Maruko and turned to Sachyo, "leave them; they'll do things on their own from now on."

"Yes." Sachyo said quietly, and followed his mother into the garganta. He was glad that they had pulled off. He wasn't going to be able to keep up any longer, and now felt much better after letting go of all the hollows.

* * *

><p>Ishida jumped through the sky following the reiatsu he felt, but suddenly saw a tear opening up in the sky. A huge Garganta was opening up.<p>

"Damn it," he thought to himself increasing his speed "They're leaving."

* * *

><p>"He said he had urgent matter to take care of and left." explained Chouji as Sakura started looking for Ishida after finishing off her hollow.<p>

"So, what should we do then?" asked Chouji as they had defeated all the hollows there.

"Let's go back," Sakura said "we might meet up with others there."

"Okay." Chouji replied and they started towards the origin.

* * *

><p>"Hey. This thing is so gross!" Naruto nearly screamed as a hollow, who was holding him in his hand dropped out it's tongue, in order to lick Naruto.<p>

"Leave it to me Naruto-kun!" Lee said in a coming-to-the-rescue tone, as he finished off a hollow he was fighting. He dashed to where Naruto was, making even weirder sounds than the hollow. Lee jumped up to reach the hollow's face and landed a kick on his mask but he seemed unaffected.

The hollow looked up to lee and blew in air, as if intending to take in lee with it as well. Lee was pulled in but some bugs blocked his path, allowing him to land on the ground, nearly missing the range of the blow.

"Thank you.' He said looking at Shino whose bugs had now covered the hollow's face. The ones that had been blown inside came in through the gaps of his mask. The hollow again seemed to be inflating, but the air around the area changed and slowly a twister began to form.

"Not good." Shino said and the bugs immediately came back to him. Meanwhile, Lee grasped the chance to save Naruto and did the spinning attack, _'Leaf whirlwind!'_ on the Hollow's arm, and Naruto got free.

He jumped down on the ground and he and Lee went over to where Shino was.

"The air pressure of the area is changing." He said as there appeared a huge twister before them, the hollow gave way by moving far back in a single jump and looked eagerly what was happening to his opponents.

The ninja dodged the Twister in time and now were on the trees nearby. All the hollow had to do was to open his mouth once again and the twister reversed its direction, coming back to the three ninja.

"He can change the air pressure of large areas around him by his mouth." Said Shino, understanding the hollow's ability, almost sure that the other two won't.

"So it be." Said Lee as he dashed to the upcoming twister and Naruto and Shino moved away.

"_Leaf Strong Whirlwind!" _ Lee said as he kicked in the air, creating a huge hurricane to tackle that of the hollow's. Both the hurricanes clashed and disappeared after causing bit damage to the surroundings.

"Wow! Great work Lee!" Naruto called out to his friend, as the hollow's slightly surprised, and even more exited, came forward from his position.

"He dropped out his tongue, making Naruto think he was teasing them. He immediately followed, making weird noises with his tongue hung out.

"Stop it Naruto." said Shino, finding it unable to concentrate.

"We'll keep him busy, meanwhile, you think of something." Said Lee and Shino nodded. Lee and Naruto, who had now taken his tongue in, dashed towards the hollow.

* * *

><p>"If you're a soul, then why don't you have a chain hanging from your front?" Ichigo asked the Man.<p>

"What do you mean 'chain'?" Shikamaru said, feeling grossed due to the way he mentioned it.

"As I told-" the man was about to continue, when Ichigo and Shikamaru again felt a sharp thud and another man appeared, his hand on the older one's shoulder.

"Stop it, Mao." The other one said calmly.

"Why are you here?" asked Mao, surprised. "Weren't you at the mas-?"

"I'll explain later." the second one replied. "Let's go for now."

* * *

><p>"They are all finished." Neji said landing beside Rukia who had just finished off her last opponent. Sai and Tenten followed.<p>

"Let's split up and go find the others to help them." Neji said and the other three nodded. "Tenten, go with the Shinigami." Neji said looking at his teammate, and she nodded. "Sai, you come with me, we'll go west." One last glance at the girls' team, and after a nod, they separated.

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" Chouji called as he had stopped in the path. Sakura stopped to look back, and came back to where he was.<p>

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Ino." He said as they saw Ino with a burnt orange haired girl.

"Hey Ino!" Chouji called out as he and Sakura went over.

"Oh, it's you guys." Ino said shortly. "I'll explain later, wait a bit." She added turning back to Orihime. "So, please don't come out till the situation is under control." She said

Orihime nodded and before closing the door to her apartment she added, "Please let me know if I can be of help. I have some supernatural abilities as well."

"We'll be sure to." Said Ino and smiled. Orihime closed the door after returning the smile and Ino turned to her waiting friends.

"So, Billboard brow, looks like you couldn't finish your job and are here to ask for my help after all. Huh!" Ino smirked

"As if I'd do something like that. If I really wanted help, why would I come to Ino pig for that, I'd go to someone _useful_." Sakura smirked back

"What did you say?"

"Just what you heard me say."

'Hey, stop it you guys.' Chouji tried to stop them. "We're in the middle of a mission you know."

"Ya, right," the girls calmed down and Ino told them about Ichigo and Shika.

"We'll go." Said Chouji

"Yes." Sakura added. "You go back to where we came from and rejoin Kiba and Hinata, explaining the situation to them."

Ino nodded and left, while Sakura and Chouji left for the ground where Ichigo and Shikamaru were.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hinata, are you sure there are no more?" asked Kiba. He and Hinata had defeated the group they were fighting and now headed where they had come from. Hinata nodded in response.<p>

"We'll find someone where we started who'd give us and explanation of further actions."

"Alright." Said Kiba as they looked to their sides and Ino came by.

"Found you guys." She said "Chouji and Sakura asked me to tell this to you. Let's talk on our way back."

Kiba and Hinata nodded and continued, now with Ino.

* * *

><p>"Hey ninja," Rukia said, now going to from where she could feel high reiatsu.<p>

"It's Tenten" Tenten replied with a smile. There had been no time for introductions, so they were all Ninja and Shinigami.

"I know you fought the Hollows well, but are you confident in a fight against a Shinigami?"

"Why would I be fighting you guys?" Tenten asked.

"There aren't just we who are shinigami, there are lots more who have betrayed the soul society and are now fighting against us." Rukia explained

"If that's the case, then I'm ready" Tenten said, smiling confidently.

Rukia too smiled at this assurance, "Then I'll take you to the garganta."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your opinion about this chapter.<strong>

**I will be gone for a month now because exams are up.**

**I hope you will await my return :D**


	6. End Of The First Fight

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**My exams are over and now I can give it my all for this story**

**Here's chapter 6, Hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, I don't own Bleach nor Naruto. Though i hope I did! ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, wait!" Ichigo interrupted the departure of two 'souls' that had confronted them. "We can't just let you leave."<p>

"By what you just said, it sounded like you're someone planning to go against soul society." Shika added stepping beside Ichigo.

"We do not wish to talk to you any longer." The second man said.

"Later." said Mao as they disappeared.

"Was that…. shunpo?" Ichigo asked, confused what was going on.

"Shikamaru!" they heard the name being called and turned to see Chouji and Sakura advancing towards them.

"Where did he go?" asked Sakura, searching for the man Ino had told them about.

"He left." Shika replied simply and turned to leave.

"What do you-?" Sakura started but was interrupted.

"We'll talk later, let's go find the others first."

The other three nodded and they all left off.

* * *

><p>A garganta again opened up on the sky but the people going through it seemed to be in a hurry.<p>

"We have to leave before we attract anymore atten-"

"And who may you be?" a sarcastically politely toned voice interrupted Aito in his sentence.

"Ishida!" The new visitor heard his name being called and turned to see Kuchiki with another female ninja heading towards them.

"And here I was saying not to attract **much** attention." Aito sighed "You get going, Mao. I'll finish things up here."

"Ok." Mao nodded finding it difficult to argue. These were very rare times in which Aito expressed his will to fight. "I'll leave it to you."

"Wait!" Ishida called but Mao entered and disappeared into the garganta. The huge mouth-like opening didn't close behind him, though.

"You didn't close the garganta meaning that you believe that you'd finish us up quiet quickly, am I right?" asked Ishida, studying the situation.

"Absolutely." Aito replied.

* * *

><p>"And we were so sure that there would be someone here!" said Kiba as he, Hinata and Ino reached the spot that they had started from.<p>

They heard Neji's voice and turned to see him and Sai approaching them, talking among themselves. They landed beside the old group. "Has everyone here finished off their hollows?" Neji asked and the other three nodded.

"Where's Tenten and that shinigami?" asked Ino.

"They went to meet up with the others." Neji replied.

"Sakura and Chouji have gone to help Shikamaru and that other shinigami." Kiba said

"So, let's wait here for the others to come." Neji said but Kiba got annoyed at this.

"Why must we wait?" he said "Shino's still fighting, right? I'll go help them."

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata chose to chase after him, but he had already gone ahead.

"Let him be." Ino told.

* * *

><p>"Hey, lee!" Naruto shouted as Lee strained his leg to avoid hitting Naruto.<p>

"_Looks like he can even change the pressure of small areas where his opponent lies. So indirectly, he controls his opponents movements." _Shino thought

"I'm terribly sorry Naruto-kun!" Lee apologized

"It's fine." Naruto replied. "Let's go."

"Okay." said Lee as they both again dashed forward.

"_The hollow's power is decreasing now." _Shino thought _"before it felt like it was gaining continuous supply from somewhere. If this keeps up, maybe we can just defeat the hollow the way it is now…"_

The hollow blew in air, but it was blocked by Shino's bugs. They also covered Naruto's hand, forming a circle around it so that he could perform Rasengan. With the hollow's attention toward Naruto, it was hit on the neck by Lee's _Leaf Whirlwind_, causing it to lose balance and lower its head.

Shino's bugs which were covering its mouth moved away, and its mask was hit by Naruto's Rasengan. It broke into pieces and the hollow disappeared.

"Don't tell me the fight over here is finished too!" Kiba exclaimed as he reached there and found the three ninja standing over there.

"Sorry Kiba." said Naruto and smiled broadly, "But we didn't need you!"

"Say Wha-!" Kiba started but was interrupted by Shino "Let's get going."

"Alright!" Lee replied as he Shino, Naruto and Kiba headed the way Kiba had just come from.

* * *

><p>"Aito" the man facing Rukia, Ishida and Tenten told them his name. "Doesn't matter even if you don't remember." And he took out a piece of leather, which he moved around like a whip, but it was lots broader.<p>

"This isn't any leather." He explained, and jerked the whip in the air, so as to hit its opponents. They dodged it and Tenten, who had been held by Rukia, landed on the nearest building roof. She looked above her, towards the battlefield and saw both the shinigami and the Quincy falling to the ground. She hurriedly caught them and brought them to her own roof.

"_Looks like they're asleep."_ She thought and kept them down, looking up to Aito. "Now I'll be your opponent." She said standing up and looking at Aito.

"Are you sure you want to leave them as they are?" he asked and Tenten turned to look at her allies. They looked very disturbed, even though they were asleep, like they were in some kind of pain. _"Genjutsu?"_ Tenten thought and again faced her opponent.

"I'll take my leave now," he said and turned to his garganta "You'd better take care of them." Saying so, he vanished in the mouth.

* * *

><p>"Rukia! Ishida!" Ichigo shouted as he felt something uneasy. He was about to dash off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"They are heading this way." Kiba said

"What about Tenten?" asked Lee noticing his missing comrade.

"She was with that shinigami." Neji told Lee.

"Neji!" they heard a voice call as Tenten kept Rukia and Ishida down on the ground.

"Ru-" Ichigo was about to go to his friends but was interrupted by Tenten instead

"Wait." She blocked him and turned towards the ninja. "Its _Genjutsu_!"

"I'll release my genjutsu now." Sakura said dashing forward and released her genjutsu as Rukia and Ishida's strained expressions ceased but they still didn't wake up.

"This is not particularly genjutsu." Sakura said getting up, and Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief.

"What happened Tenten?" asked Neji

"I'll explain." Tenten replied but before she could start-

"First lets go to someplace else and wake them up." Shino suggested.

"Where should we go?" everyone wondered as they turned to the only person who lived in this town, and was awake right now.

"Please don't tell me what you are thinking." Ichigo said guessing what their looks stated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first appearance of the enemy is over, but is everything really calm right now?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Please leave your opinions and reviews! **


End file.
